


Falling Into You

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Earplugs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili enjoys his kinks, and Fili is willing to indulge him – in his own, soft and loving, way.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	Falling Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt Nr.64:  
> Sensory deprivation

The world was dark and silent and Kili couldn’t help but strain against the chains holding him upright.  
He didn’t know where he was. It was enticing and thrilling, fear and anticipation fighting for dominance.

He had asked for this.  
They had talked about it for weeks until he finally could convince Fili that, yes, he knew what he was asking for, knew what it would mean.

And yes, he _wanted_ this.

In a way, Fili’s initial worry had only strengthened his own resolve. Fili would never hurt him, no amount of power would change that.

This wasn’t the first time they had played with it either.  
Be it with padded leather shackles on headboards (or the table, that one notable time Kili still fondly remembered), or with the satin blindfold that Kili was wearing right now.

This was just a bit further, just a bit more, and Kili loved testing his limits, expanding them bit by bit with each new scene.

He knew Fili worried about him sometimes, his thirst for adventure so different from his brothers steady presence – but it worked. They balanced each other out. And Kili knew without a doubt that he could safely test these insane ideas of his, knowing his brother would catch him if anything went wrong.

Kili had put on the earplugs and mask in their car, while Fili drove them to a non-specified location. He had also prepared the padded leather bracelets on both ankles and wrists, though without any chains to keep him immobile.  
Those had come later.

It had been thrilling even back when the car had stopped and Fili carefully lead him somewhere. Kili had followed easily, letting warm hands guide him, willingly shedding clothes and stretching his arms, until he was suspended in midair, helpless to move or escape or do anything at all but _be_ , waiting until Fili made his first move.

He shuddered, feeling the goosebumps rise on his skin despite the comfortably warm air. Without the hands efficiently capturing his, he couldn’t even tell if Fili was still with him – though Kili knew his brother would never actually leave him like this, helpless as he was.

Still thrilling.

Kili stretched his fingers, trying to maybe grab at the chains, see if he could find some leeway, someway to do more than just _wait_ \- but Fili had been as throughout as ever.  
He wouldn't get out before Fili wanted him to.  
He wouldn’t see or hear until Fili wanted him to.  
He wouldn’t know _anything_ but what Fili wanted him to, and that thought alone was enough to make his breath go wild and his member slowly rise, ready for what was to come.  
He couldn’t wait and there was nothing else he could do and he could feel himself pant, asking for Fili without actually hearing his own voice, nothing but the vibration of his own throat letting him know he was making any sound at all.

Was Fili chuckling over how desperate he already was? Was he devouring him with his eyes, praise falling from his lips even knowing Kili couldn’t hear it? Was he just prowling around him like a lion around his meal, waiting for the best moment to strike, the best place to start to drive Kili out of his mind until there was nothing but love and lust and _FiliFiliFili_ singing through his veins and from his mouth.

Kili didn’t know, and it only added to the rising lust, his blood rushing the only thing he could hear, his heaving torso the only thing he could feel, mind trying to find details, anything to hold onto in this nothingness, needing something, always something, never quiet and-

Warmth.  
A hand on his spine, warm calloused, still.  
Just there.

Kili could feel the warmth spreading through his body from that point of contact, trying to lean into it and unable to do so, just feeling and feeling and nothing else existing.  
The hand remained, unmoving, a focus for his attention, anchoring his mind in the moment.

Then came feather-soft strokes, fingertips perhaps, gone before he could truly grasp their presence. They appeared randomly, back, neck, front, upper legs, there and then not, like a maddening game. 

The hand remained, steady, steadfast, never leaving.

And then lips, lips he would know everywhere, nippling at his neck, wet tongue and teeth making tiny visits before those sweet lips kissed him better. The hand wandered, never leaving his skin, until it pressed into his sternum, pressed him into bare skin behind him, warmth flooding his mind, the feel of skin on skin, the way Fili breathed, the heavy weight against his backside, a promise for more to come.

There was nothing but Fili. 

Nothing but the sweet, sweet kisses, the little bites, softened by licks and yet more kisses. The pressure of the hand pressing against him, holding him, until Kili’s breath aligned with the movement of Fili’s chest, calm and collected, relaxed and comforting. There was nothing else, nothing else that mattered. He could feel Fili’s mouth moving, up to his ear, nipping, hot hair against the wet lope. Kili didn’t hear the command this time, but he still fell, willingly and gladly.

Fili’s hand never left. 

Not when Fili changed position, hand hot on his hips while Fili swallowed him down, leaving him empty and wanting and keening on the brink.  
Not when he left tiny bites all over his skin, hand trailing along, massaging, warmth rubbing away the tiny sting of teeth.  
Not when Fili’s other hand spread him open, slowly, all too slowly, causing Kili to mewl and beg and scream for more, only for Fili to move on, giving attention to other parts of him, only coming back when Kili was a silent, quivering mess, unable to even form words.

It was torture.  
Sweet, sweet torture, but Kili had asked, knew the words, even if they were nothing but ghosts in a struggling mind, unable to focus on anything but the sensations that Fili wrung out of his body, leaving him gasping and moaning and nothing more than a high-strung nerve begging for release. Fili would grant it, he knew Fili would, he just…

And then, another kind of warmth, pressure, Fili finally sinking into him. Kili could feel his skin stretching, his body greedily sucking Fili’s cock in, wanting, needing and finally getting his wish.

It was exquisite.

The wet slide, the little tremble when Fili stopped, for just a bit, before pulling back and starting again, a little more, a little deeper each time.  
And Kili; Kili nothing but sensation and helplessness, wanting to push against that heat, wanting to feel full and have Fili in and around and everywhere, nothing in existence but _themthemthem._ One, like they were meant to be, and unable to move, unable to do anything but _feel_.

It was forever, and it was only now, the sensations fading into each other, a steady push and pull, sometimes faster, sometimes slower, hands and teeth and sensations everywhere and never quiet enough.

There were no more words on his lips, silenced as much as the rest of the world was, when Kili finally found his ending, white hot pleasure drowning out every sensation until everything faded away.

-

The heartbeat under his ear was steady and comforting. Familiar.  
He was warm; swaddled in blankets and held safe in Fili’s arms.  
His brother’s breathing was calm and regular, and Kili found himself copying it instinctively.  
He tried to open his eyes.  
The world stayed black.

“Fili?” his voice sounded strange, hoarse and whispery. His throat hurt.

Fili shushed him, pulled him closer, massaging bare wrists and adding tiny kisses to each, moving up his arms, his neck, before kissing him good morning, slow and languid, until Kili was fully relaxed in his arms, cuddled and calm. Fili was good at that.

“I didn’t want to overwhelm you when you woke up. But we can remove the blindfold whenever you like.” Fili’s voice reached him through the sleepy comfort Kili was slipping back into. “Are you okay, does anything hurt?”

Kili took a moment to take stock, noticing the slight aches in the usual places, rotating his wrists and ankles and wriggling toes and fingers to check.  
Nothing he hadn’t expected, nothing he wasn’t happy to trade against the quiet in his mind and comfortable arms and Fili’s presence and love and being together.

Nothing Fili wouldn’t make better with kisses and massages and his usual attention to anything Kili. 

“I’m good, I think.” He eventually mumbled out; happy to hear Fili’s pleased hum at the news, to feel it vibrate through his own body. Fili kissed his forehead, fingers sliding through hair and down his back, before starting the journey again.

Kili felt safe and sound.

He knew that Fili was waiting for any sign of fallout, any sign of the irrational fear and sadness that sometimes accompanied a scene end, as good as it had been. Kili didn’t think it would trouble them this time.  
He could fall asleep like this, warm and safe in Fili’s arms, and he almost did – until his curiosity roused him, pulling him out of that pleasant half dream state he had fallen back into.

“Where are we?” He grimaced, and before his own hands could find their way out of the blanket cocoon Fili’s were there, lifting a mug to his lips. Milk with honey, more lukewarm than hot by now, but still a balm for his sore throat.

He really must have overdone it, though he couldn’t actually recall how loud he had gotten. Maybe the earplugs had been overkill – as fun as the whole thing had been, he didn’t fancy being unwillingly mute for a couple days after, each time. Though maybe with a gag…

“We are at a hotel. I booked for the whole weekend so that we could have plenty of time to recover and relax.”

...A hotel? With how loud he had gotten? Finally finding his way free he pulled back the blindfold, only to grimace at the sudden light.  
Hiding his face in Fili’s hair, mewling his displeasure, he let Fili get away with the chuckle – as long as he kept petting his hair.  
They stayed like that for a while, Kili carefully squinting until his curiosity grew stronger than his discomfort. His eyes now adjusted to doing their job again, he inspected the room.

And blinked.

The walls where a deep, dark red, with black, classy furniture, and old style lamps providing mood lighting.  
It was an odd design, but he could have taken it for a goth hotel or something, if it hadn’t been for the walls themselves. Or rather, the various hooks and whips and feather dusters hanging everywhere.

He blinked at Fili.

“...Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to find a place that carters to your particular tastes? And that wouldn’t have called the cops on us, with how loud you get? And in my defense – they do have a sauna. And an FKK swimming pool. Both of which I have booked for private use. So...”

And Kili laughed, coughed, and proceeded to kiss the best boyfriend in the world silly.  
He might not have his voice anymore, but there were plenty other ways to say thanks.


End file.
